who am
by the angel alchemists
Summary: a boy wakes up from what seems to be darkness and finds him self in a different world then what he knows. rated t for later chapters


Were am I .., better yet who am I should I open my eyes. I wake up the room is spinning its dark the sun is starting to peak though the blinds I looked around the walls where a nice sky blue and the carpets were a dirty brown. As I am looking a round I start to see a small brown desk with a old computer on and a little light brown dresser. There was also a few shelves with books on it it I then hear someone yell

"time for breakfast!" I didn't know who the misterice caller was but I decided to follow it I walk down the steps.

I walked into a living room there are blue carpets and blue furniture it looks old and smelly but they were they where soft and warm then a woman came out and said " you know you cant eat out In the living room," I was nervice to respond so I didn't I walk in to the kitan and see a table with a lot of different food on it.

"Well sit down." The woman said. I sat down next to the man in a suit which I had just notest that he was there. The suit was black and had a blue tie with a white shirt underneath. I started to eat. Then man said " well how are you to day son" I said fine. I then notest some thing he called me son why I didn't even know him. So the woman said "well go get ready for school" I walk into the bath room and look at myself. Well I didn't know who I was so I guess I didn't know what I look like so i found out a have dark blue hair it was long and came down by my neck and my bangs came down in to the ege of my for head my chin was a point I looked a little pail. I think it was because I was still in shock. Then I start to brush my teeth I look at my eyes they where a calm greenish gray color I finish getting ready. When I walk into the room I woke up in I saw a school uniform I then walk down the stairs and the man was there and said "go get in the car" as he points towards a door I start to walk over and the woman said "Don't forget you back pack" I walk over to see a very nice sling back pack it was black with a little red writing on it saying myth. I go though the door the man is wright behind me. I get into this little black bmw it was a nice looking car the man got inside and sar down.

The man said "Are you feeling ok this morning."

I said "I don't know"

"well do you feel sick " the man responded

"no" I said

The man said "ok, ok"

Then I started to think of who I was. Who am I, where am I, this man…is he my father? My brain was rattling the information around. I then it the man was my dad, but my mom was that lady her I don't look like here we stopped and the man said well here we are. The building was brown with a blue ruff. I said "well ill be going then" the man said "wait"" here is your lunch money." "Thanks" I said "now don't give Mr. Robinson a bad time ok." I nod my head and walk towards the school.

Just then I hear "hay Takeo" a boy said running up to him. The boy was a little shorter then I was he had dark brown hair it was short and only came down to his ears and he was whering a school uniform like all the other boys and me it was black pants and black dress jackit with gold panted buttons.. "uuu hi" I said "Are you ok" said the other boy "yes" I stuttered. I didn't know who this boy was but I thought I knew him as we walked around I didn't know his name but I kept talking to him. Then I notest parts of my personality I didn't rember. After about 5 minitus the boy said "hay suku," I look over and I saw a school uniforn but it wasint a boys it was a girls I didn't see her very well. Just then a loud bell rang and the boy started running towards the school. Then he said "hay Takeo come on schools starting." I ran to the door.

I enter there are rows of brown desks with cubby holes next to them I see name tags on the desk I see mine and sit down the boy from this morning sat right next to me I saw his name tag and saw that his name was Toshio. As I sat down another bell rang and then everybody ran to there seat. As soon as that bell rang a woman walked in

"calm down. The woman said "ok now pull out a peace of paper and we will write down are new spelling list."

So I started to wright down the words. So as the day progressed I found out I liked books and math. I also notated that I was ok in most other subjects. so I also found out that I had a lot of people that where my friends at lunch I talked to most of them and then I saw her the girl from earlyer. She was so cute she had long brown hair that she put behind her back it flowed like water her eyes where like 2 big oceans and it felt like they would just sweep you in if you got to close. All the other girls had a lot of make up on there face she didn't she was naturally attractive. I never seen some one so butifle after me looking at her for a little bit. I remeberd that she was very nice also I remembered that a lot of the other girls that were cute where not as nice as she was.


End file.
